


That's One Way of Describing Breakfast

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Cooking, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bed & Breakfast, Best Friends, Breakfast, Comfort Food, Cooking, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eggs, Fluff and Humor, Food, Food Issues, Food Metaphors, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alfred and Kiku go out for breakfast. Alfred, of course, is dramatic. Kiku loves him anyway though.Oneshot/drabble





	That's One Way of Describing Breakfast

Kiku might regret this later. It wasn't like the restaurant was particularly nice though, so he didn't have to worry about that. It was a mom-and-pop place that Alfred had a particular fondness for, him being one to love supporting family run things. But all of that being said, it was important to note that none of that exactly prompted his boyfriend to behave any better than normal. 

"So," the waitress said once the two of them were settled in their booth. "What'll it be?" Her accent was nice, like she was from the country. 

"I'll just have some green tea to start," Kiku said softly, before looking at Alfred. "What would you like to drink, Al?"

Nope, he'd already settled on food. 

"I WISH TO DEVOUR THE UNBORN."

The waitress stared, trying her hardest not to look amused. Kiku sunk lower in his seat. 

"...eggs," he clarified. "He just wants eggs."

His boyfriend wasn't some sort of creep or something! Oh yeah, Kiku might very much regret this later. But for now...it was sappy, in a nice sort of way. 


End file.
